Beautiful
by Chevalier Clairvoyance
Summary: Raphael/Phantom R thinks Marie is truly beautiful in her performance. So he describes her as so and what he finds so lovely about her.


**Note:** Hi. This is just a short, little story I made about Raphael/Phantom R and Marie. Feel free to review if you want. I really appreciate them.

* * *

**Beautiful**

I watched Marie perform from where I sat. Marie is truly enchanting and marvelous to me. Marie is like a divine goddess. I just couldn't take my eyes off of her. The way she moved as she played was like watching a perfect symmetry.

Her playing is absolutely flawless and radiant. I could get lost in her magnificent playing, but if I did then I wouldn't be able to admire her wonderful physique.

The smile she wears on her face is brilliant and it makes her look like she is glowing on that stage.

Marie is fantastic. She looks so ravishing up on that stage. How can somebody _not_ like her? She's divinely dashing! Her eyes sparkle with honesty and truth and they shine just as bright as the sun.

Marie is like an elegantly, blooming flower, radiating with loveliness.

I still could not take my eyes off of her. It could not be done. But my thoughts started drifting back to when we had that dance together. It had been truly wonderful and she looked so lovely in that dress.

Her scent had been so sweet, sweeter than anything I have ever inhaled. Her skin was so soft and flawlessly delicate. I was unable to remove my gaze from her dazzling, lovely eyes. I could not help but bring a smile upon my face by the angelic smile that played across her lips.

Suddenly, the music stops.

I snap out of my thoughts and realize that Marie had finished her performance and was now bowing to the crowd.

The audience immediately, predictably, began to applaud vigorously, standing up from their seats. Some even tossed roses and bouquets of various flowers onto the stage to show how much they had loved her performance.

Marie deserved all of this. She deserved all of their applauding. She deserved the best.

Marie is alluringly graceful and truly, elegantly, lovely.

I watch her sit up straight from bowing, flashing her wonderful and beauteous smile at all of the applauding audience.

And then I watch her walk off the stage into the back.

I stand up with a grin on my lips. I had come here to watch her performance as 'Raphael', but I will go to meet her as 'Phantom R'.

And so, I wend my way back stage where I easily slipped into my 'Phantom R' attire.

I search for the dazzling blond.

I find her.

She is sitting on a chair, sipping on a bottle of water peacefully. Her violin lay on the ground near her stylishly adorned feet.

I approach her and stop before her.

"Marie?" I speak in a soft tone.

A bit startled, Marie looks up at me. When she notices that it is me she shows me that wonderful smile that I adore so much.

"Raphael…I mean, Phantom R!" Marie says to me in her sweet voice, quickly getting to her feet, very happy to see me.

I offer her my most dashing smile and say, "Marie, you are truly beautiful."

Pink colored her soft, kissable cheeks and she tucks some of her symmetrically, fair hair behind her ear, looking away from my face, seeming a bit shy all of a sudden.

"Thank you, Phantom R." She speaks quietly, her voice gentle and just so sweet.

I suddenly take her soft, small hand in my own, pulling her against me and staring down into her lovely eyes.

"But you _are_, Marie," I tell her truthfully. "You are _beautiful_."

"Again, thank you…" She whispers, staring up into my eyes, her cheeks getting even pinker, almost turning into a deep shade of brilliant red.

"You're welcome, Marie," I give her another one my dashing smiles. I then take a step away from her, noticing her discomfort of how close we were. I still hold onto her soft hand though, never wanting to let go. "May I have a dance with you, Madame?" I query.

That wonderful smile returns to Marie's lips and she holds onto my hand tightly.

"You may." She replies.

And then we begin to dance.

My eyes never left her.

She was just too amazingly beautiful.


End file.
